Roleplay
This is the roleplay area. Be sure to sign your part! (-Hawkstar, e.g) Gathering Roleplay There is currently no Gatherings going on. When there is, all Clans will meet at Greatrocks. Gathering 1: Gathering 2: Moonstone Roleplay There is currently no half-moon meetings at the Moonstone going on. When there is, all medicine cats will meet at the Moonstone. BreezeClan Roleplay Sedgepaw pounced on a frog. She was on an herb expedition and she seemed done ages ago and started to train herself again. She could still be able to fight and do medicine at the same time! But her mentor was close to the Warriors code and she knew that he shouldn’t know... she ate the frog she-caught and buried the bones.'' Technically I am not an a patrol so I can eat plenty!'' She then carried the cat mint and heather with her back towards cam until she heard the voices of warriors ahead. Ok, like I planned, I was just collecting herbs! They can’t blame me for being far from camp! Ok, good.... —SEDGEPAWWWWW "Hey, Sedgepaw! Out gathering herbs?" Dawnfeather mewed as she and Canyonpaw padded past. "Yep!" She responded. "Okay! Well, Canyonpaw, you can start your assessment then!" Canyonpaw tensed with excitement. "Okay!" -Dawnfeather Canyonpaw crept towards the bird and leaped. He landed squarely on its back and killed it with a swipe. He could see Dawnfeather's pale pelt flash in the bushes. He scented the air again and smelled a rabbit... A few catches later, he heard Dawnfeather rush towards him. "You passed!" She mewed. Yes! I'm going to be a warrior! ''"Great job!" Dawnfeather's mew snapped him back from daydreams of being a warrior. He headed back to camp alongside his mentor and saw Hawkstar scramble onto the the head boulder of the Rockpile. -Canyonpaw RockClan Roleplay Foxstar lowered herself to a hunter's crouch. Teaching an apprentice was a spare time thing for leaders... for her at least. She had finally found time to train her apprentice Wetpaw outside of all the hunting problems, prey problems, and patrol problems. Her deputy Amberflame found a way to calm the clan down and organize these things, while Foxstar usually sat in her nest in her den thinking of solutions. “Like this?” Wetpaw mewed as he looked at her while he tried posing the hunters crouch. “Good. But make sure your tail is low and sweeping the ground. It helps disguise you and sound like your just a thistle swaying in the wind. Then you pounce!” She instructed. Wetpaw obeyed. “Perfect! Tomarrow I will take you on a hunting patrol.” Foxstar announced as a chilly breeze struck her pelt. “Leaf-fall already?” She asked the dusk coated sky. “Well, you sure know how to surprise the clans, eh, StarClan?” —Foxstar "Well, Snowpaw, it's getting late." ''Foxstar and Wetpaw will be getting back soon, and I want to be there when she arrives, thought Amberflame. Foxstar relied mainly on her to settle problems and calm the Clan. She beckoned for Snowpaw to follow her and headed north, towards camp, Snowpaw trailing behind her. "Can't we catch just one more piece of prey?" Snowpaw pleaded. "Okay, but only on the way. We aren't making any detours." -Amberflame Sapspot groomed herself. She licked the bristled fur flat. She had just returned from a patrol with a plentiful amount of prey in their jaws. She turned to see what the fuss was outside. “Oh! Hello Amberflame! Decided to come back before Foxstar, eh?” She mewed. “Yeah.” The dark she-cat replied. As the crowd of cats dispersed, Sapspot heard more paw-steps behind. “Foxstar!” She yowled, padding up to her sister's dark ginger fur. “Greetings sister, what’s the trouble?” She asked. “Oh, just happy to see you!” She mewed back. “Well, I have news for the clan," Foxstar meowed. "Big news! -Foxstar ”Let all you cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Clanrock for a clan meeting!” Foxstar yowled. She saw her clan form in the shallow pool they called camp. She saw Sapspot gossip with Sunflower and Mosskit while Firekit was on her mother’s tail. Foxstar saw the other warriors silence the apprentices. “Now.” She started, I have to make this good, or else the whole clan will freak out. ''“Have any of you on your hunting patrols felt very chilly breezes rustle your fur?” Mrows of agreement rippled through RockClan. “I have felt it also while I was out. I have come to the conclusion that leaf-fall is just around the corner and that we should try a strategy of hunting to save the prey.” Foxstar paused thinking of a plan... “Any ideas?” She asked. “We could stock the prey in trees like squirrels!” Batwing joked. Meows of amusement came among RockClan. “Maybe we could store the food under rocks.” Foxstar curled her lip. “No storing the prey! it'll freeze and then we won’t be able to eat it!” Foxstar suddenly was hit in the back with a gust of wind and realized what she had been thinking about. “Maybe... we only hunt small amounts of prey each day and let the lizzards and snakes hide, make them think we brought mercy upon them... and once leaf-bare comes we find all of the hiding places and kill what we need.” She mewed to her clan. Half agreed and disagreed. “What if we can’t feed the apprentices! They need strength!” Sunflower yowled. “I have only just thought of this plan. I will discuss it when leaf-fall nears. But for now we mustn't worry.” She replied. ''Oh StarClan! What have I done?! -Foxstar "Whoa, whoa! Calm down, everyone! This plan is not final! Sunflower, we will always care for our apprentices and kits! Foxstar is just doing her best! Now, everyone, calm down! -Amberflame "What's everyone doing?" Asked Flamekit. "Why can't I go to the meeting? Or the Gathering? Or on a patrol? Or battles?" Sunflower sighed. "You're to small, and you know you have to be six moons to go out f the camp." Flamekit shifted in his nest. "Humph." He hated being small. He was the runt of the litter, while Mosskit and Stonekit, named after the kits of the legendary Bluestar, a long-forgotten warrior of the ancient ThunderClan, where both larger at three moons old. -Flamekit "Aaawwww! That’s no fair! We could do so many good things!” Mosskit narrowed her eyes and growled. She doesn’t care! We can be apprentices already! We’re only 3 moons old! That should be old enough.... why can’t we do more battles! and hunt! I hate being a kit!!! “Your time will come.” Sunflower purred. “You just need to get bigger. That’s all, usually kits that are only three moons and in a battle die just by a swipe of a claw. And when you‘re and apprentice these apprentices might be warriors!” Sunflower looked at the apprentice's den. “Well I wanna be one NOW!” Mosskit hissed. Sunflower narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears. Mosskit knew she had gone too far. “Don’t argue!” Sunflower growled. Mosskit bristled her fur, but obeyed. “Back into our nest! Stonekit is still sleeping and you should too!” —Mosskit ”She’ll be a hard one...” Amberflame mewed to Foxstar. The cats were side by side not making any contact. The two had watched the kits argue and Mosskit slouched. “She has an agile spirit, we must chose her fate wisely, we could make a wrong choice...” Foxstar muttered. “What? What’s wrong with Mosskit?” Amberflame sounded distressed. “I've noticed that she can easily be tempted to follow her first thought....” Foxstar scented the air. “What?... oh. I see. I will leave her to you then. Her fate is in the leaders paws.” Amberflame padded off of the Clanrock. “Oh, Mosskit. Your agility is so rare, precious to the clan...” '' I’ll ask Sunflower when they’re older on what she prefers for the mentor. She must do good. —'' Foxstar Stonekit jolted from sleep to hear Foxstar calling a meeting. Huh? A meeting? Now? ''He padded outside and saw Amberflame, Skybreeze, and Rainflower sitting at the base of the Clanrock, while Foxstar was standing high on the boulder. -Stonekit Once all of RockClan gathered, Foxstar started. “We have come to the conclusion that....” She paused to glance at Skybreeze and Rainflower. They both nodded. “Flamekit.... will be training to become a medicine cat once he is apprenticed.” Foxstar screwed her eyes shut. Not daring to see what the clan was doing. Then she heard, “really? Flamekit! why would you wanna be a Medicine Cat! Mouse-brain! You don’t even have those special abilities!” Mosskit mewed. —Foxstar Flamekit bristled "What!? I didn't know about this! I won't be a medicine cat! I won't! And I'm only three moons! I don't have special skills, just like Mosskit said! Medicine Cats are weird! I won't be one!" ''What's going on?! ''"I won't, and that's final," He went on. Sunflower tensed next to him. "You will not make him be one!" She cried. "If cats here force apprenticeship on kits, maybe we should leave!" ''Thank you, mama! At least she is on my side! ''Mosskit and Stonekit were also squared up behind him. "Foxstar, what is this? He's three moons old!" Amberflame mewed. "Are you Brokenstar?!" The Clan gasped. Brokenstar was an ancient villain, a long forgotten fairy tale character. It was said he forced kits into battle, killing many. Skybreeze flinched. "Foxstar, I thought he had agreed! I won't be his mentor if he doesn't want to be a medicine cat!" Foxstar tried to calm everyone down. "Okay! Whoa! I thought he wanted to!" Flamekit bristled. "Well, I don't! And I won't!" Sunflower leaped to his defense. "He won't be a medicine cat apprentice! You heard him! Now, this meeting is over! Come on, kits," She mewed. -Flamekit Skybreeze padded towards the Nursery. She wanted to apologize. "Hey, Sunflower, I just want you to know I had no part in this. I thought he had agreed and wanted to, and that he would wait until he was six moons old. I thought Foxstar wanted to wait until he was older." Sunflower's gaze softened. "It's okay. He's fine now." -Skybreeze Foxstar paced in circles on the Clanrock she wished that today never happened and that StarClan was watching her struggles..., “Skybreeze was in the nursery.... Rainflower padded up to her leader. “Not now.” She hissed. —Foxstar “I am so sorry Foxstar, I thought that it would go well...” Foxstar looked like it was no problem but Rainflower knew that it was, comparing her to Brokenstar has drew the line. “Are you sure that that prophecy is true?” Foxstar snarled. Rainflower saw a pair of eyes in the bushes, and knew Flamekit was watching. Rainflower knew what to say. “Do you want me to repeat the warning?” Foxstar nodded. Rainflower oppened her mouth to say the ancient words once more ''“Once the storms fall and the heat waves, an awakening flame will rise to bring life back to the dry forests and die under the moon's light into a pool of the stars.” '' Rainflower shivered. That hadn’t been her usual voice and she knew Foxstar knew that also. Foxstar started, lost in thought while Rainflower glanced to where Flamekit was. His eyes went round and he then backed into the bushes. ''At least he knows... oh StarClan! Don’t destroy RockClan! —Rainflower What?! What?! A prophecy?! About me? No way. I'm not special! And it foretells my death! ''Flamekit shivered. There was no way he could be in a prophecy. 'No way. 'He wasn't special, he was small, and he was just a kit! He ran to Sunflower. "Mama! Foxstar was talking about a prophecy! About me!" -Flamekit ''A prophecy!? About my kit?! ''A rush of protectiveness surged through her. Flamekit was obviously scared. "They have no right to frighten you! Of course you aren't in a prophecy, dear!" Sunflower mewed as Mosskit and Stonekit, both of who had been sleeping, stirred. "Mama!" Mewled Mosskit. "I want to play!" -Sunflower Amberflame padded toward the Clanrock and into Foxstar's Den. Rainflower was just heading out, and Amberflame slipped by her as they brushed pelts. "Foxstar! Can I come in?" A mew came in response. Amberflame walked in. "Hey, I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have compared you to Brokenstar, and you are nothing like him. I spoke in the heat of the debate, solely on my emotions." Foxstar's gaze softened. "It's okay. I understand how you felt. Tonight's the Gathering, and we should look united." -Amberflame “I also, apologize for bursting my opinions out like that, please tell Sunflower that I have decided to make Flamekit become your apprentice when he is old enough, I trust you with him.....” Foxstar trailed off into her thoughts ''even though he is a cat of prophecy..... “I will tell Sunflower your apology and that he will train to become a warrior. Amberflame padded out of Foxstars den. Foxstar felt uneasy. “Oh, StarClan! Why this young kit!” She scolded the bright skies. She then wished she could calm the clan once more but then took a nap. Foxstars dreams were troubled.... lightning was flashing all around her, riddling her ears and horrifying her. Then the storm had dissapeared over the forest, and the leaves had turned black and it was a deathly heatwave that blew over the forest. Foxstar gasped as she felt the blazing heat. But then her paws felt as if they caught flame and she leaped back, off of the small flame that was under-paw. She was horrified, this was not a normal dream.... the flame then grew and grew and unleashed its fire all over the forest. Foxstar leaped away from the falling trees that caught fire. But then the flame had risen into the sky and brought the rest of the fire with it...... but then it had started raining stars as the flame touched the moonlight and cooled the rest of the fire out, leaving the forest lush and very green, greener than usual.... Foxstar was hit in the shoulder by a droplet of water and hit harder and harder. “Foxstar! Wake up” it was Sapspot. “Yeah” She mewed as she yawned. “You have to choose who will be going to the gathering! It’s close to dusk.” Her sister reported. “I will.... thank you.” Foxstar replied as she stretched. That dream.... could it have resembled Flamekit's future? He surely won’t die into a pool of stars? Right? —Foxstar Mosskit snarled to herself as she licked her paw. Her brothers were playing wile she waited inside, alone. “How come he gets a prophecy! I want one! He isn’t even special!” Mosskit bit her pad trying to grab the thorn. “Ugh! It’s not fair!” She hissed lowly.... Hmmmm..... how can I get a prophecy....... maybe StarClan will visit my dreams! Maybe..... Mosskit rollled over and went fast asleep. She oppened her eyes in a misty forest with tangled trees and no moon.... “what!?” She hissed...... “StarClan.... hey! StarClan! Can I have a prophecy! I wanna be special too!!!” Mosskit yowled into the Dark Forest before her. “Oh, but we do!” A voice called, the tom sounded sinister in a way as he appeared. He was a white tom with amber eyes, he had a scar over his right eye and he had scars around his throat. “my Name is Shellfang.....” he whispered. “I’m Mosskit! Do you have a prophecy for me?” She asked. “Indeed we do! you see.... you are very important, yes.” The tom grinned. “Can I, hear it?” Mosskit grew impatient. “Yes, you may.” The tom paused and then his eyes glowed like the moon. “'' A flash of fire from the bright flame will sway through the forest until a new moon has grown from the moss of the cedar trees and will rise to be greater than any flames that crosses the moss' path.”'' Mosskit was surprised. Was she the oh-so-powerful moss that would be stronger than any other! “Mosskit, if you shall want power.... you must train in secret with us in ‘StarClan’. We shall teach you how to fight the right way and hunt like no other!” Shellfang announced as more scarred cats appeared. they started to make Mosskit uncomfortable until she saw a familiar tom step up to her..... her father, Dewsong! “Wake up! Mosskit! Wake up! A squeak jolted her awake. “Ugh! I had a good dream mouse-brain!” A VERY good dream! One that I can depend on! From a cat, he seems not to be from StarClan though.... ''—Mosskit ''A few moons later... "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a Clan Meeting!" The cats of RockClan padded wearily from their dens, into the early morning sunlight. Suddenly, Sunflower seemed exited. "Great StarClan! I know what today is! Quick! Wash your pelts! It's your apprentice ceremony!" Stonekit gasped. It is! I'm six moons old! ''He and Mosskit quickly washed their pelts while Sunflower groomed Flamekit. -Stonekit “First, I want to make our apprentices warriors, their mentors have approved my choice.” Foxstar paused as the apprentices padded out of their dens. “Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with the cost of your life?” She asked the tortoiseshell tom. “I do!” He said excitedly. “Then, from this moment forward you shall be known as Redfang. StarClan honors your bravery and swiftness.” The Clan cheered and chanted Redfangs name. “ Wetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code?” She then asked. “I do” his words came out in a startled manor. “Then from this day foreward, you she’ll be called Wetfur. StarClan honors your cleverness and bold heart.” Foxstar then turned to Snowpaw. “Snowpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code?” “I do” “Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Snowbranch. StarClan honors your kindness and fierceness.” RockClan chanted. “Redfang! Wetfur! Snowbranch! Redfang! Wetfur! Snowbranch!” “Well done.” Foxstar leaped dounnto meet the new warriors with a muzzle to the head, and a lick in return. —Foxstar “Now. We have kits to apprentice!” Foxstar silenced the crowd. Redfang leaped down to meet his warrior friends as the three kits stepped forewards. “Mosskit, Stonekit, And Flamekit.” The kits stood tall. “Do you all promise to still uphold the warrior code and obey your mentor?” Foxstar asked. “We do!” The kits mewed. “ Then, from this moon forewards, you shall be known as, Mosspaw, Flamepaw, And Stonepaw. Mosspaw's mentor shall be Snowbranch. I know you have a lot to learn about mentorship but I can trust the other warriors to help you.” Snowbranch padded up to her new apprentice and they touched noses. “Flamekit's mentor shall be Amberflame.” They touched noses. “And Stonekit's mentor shall be Aspenleaf.” They also touched noses. ''I’ll be mentor soon maybe to the next litter of kits.... I wish Snowbranch and I could each have apprentices though... Redfang’s pelt had felt warmer than usual when Snowbranch was around. Ever since he had saved her from a viper and she licked him, he’s been feeling weird around her.'' But... what if we could hang out together?'' —Redfang "Hey, Aspenleaf! Wanna train Stonepaw with Mosspaw?" Snowbranch called. She needed some practice in mentoring. "Okay!" Aspenleaf called as she padded up next to them. "Let's go on a tour of the territory!" -Snowbranch Mosspaw opened an eye as Snowbranch called her out of her deep slumber. “Yes?” She asked, annoyed to be awake and away from her dream training. “It’s time to train sleepy head! I’ll show you the territory with Aspenleaf and maybe we can hunt and—!” She stopped as Mosspaw saw Aspenleaf touch Snowbranch's chest with her tail. “It’s not all that simple, we only explore territory the first day, and maybe practice stalking....” Aspenleaf had gone on as Mosspaw stretched out on her new moss nest. “Ok, but this better not take that long.” She yawned, ignoring what Aspenleaf was saying wile she got up. “Can I join?” A voice said as the cats whirled around to see Redfang approach the three she-cats. “Sure! There room for one more!” Snowbranch said joyfully with a smile that looked as if it made Redfang way too happy, in Mosspaw's mind anyway. Don't worry, I can sleep again and will train later... —Mosspaw "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a Clan meeting!" Sunflower heard Foxstar yowl. "The cats going to the Gathering will be Snowbranch, Aspenleaf, Redfang, Batwing, Stonepaw, Flamepaw, Mosspaw, Skybreeze, Rainflower, and Amberflame! We need to hurry or we will be late!" Sunflower padded over to where the named warriors and apprentices were clustering. Mosspaw, Flamepaw, and Stonepaw rushed over to her. The clump of cats began to shift over to the exit of camp. -Sunflower Foxstar rushed as she led her cats far behind, they were going to be late for the gathering, but wouldn’t it be fine for the other clans? Sometimes clans are late! And you can’t— “argh!” She rasped as she fall into a ditch and then leaped put to limp FASTER as the following RockClan cats started to mutter. —Foxstar LeafClan Roleplay Oakmoon lifted a paw to flatten his furs. “So... which one do you want me to do? I’m a little confused.” Duskpaw mewed. “Here.” Oakmoon leaped off of his branch perch. Teaching this apprentice to climb a tree is harder than hunting a single squirrel! He thought as he showed Duskpaw each place to put your paws and to step. He sighed. A breeze had rustled the forest as he looked up to see the sky. “It’s dusk... we should head back, Duskpaw.” He announced. “Ok!” The tortoiseshell apprentice padded next to his mentor. “Have you gotten that feeling of leaf-fall stuck in your head yet? I think it's that close to leaf fall already!” Duskpaw lowered his tail to hover the ground. “I have. I agree. We should notify Fernstar. She will know what we should do about hunting,” Oakmoon meowed. —Oakmoon Fernstar padded out of her den, picking scraps of moss off her pelt. She was getting old, and was more and more tired each day. She padded wearily down the waterfall path, and drunk from the pool at the bottom. Oakmoon was padding into camp, followed by his apprentice, Duskpaw. -Fernstar Duskpaw sighed as he plopped down into his moss bed. He knew he wasn’t a strong apprentice and never would be, but he never stopped trying to learn. He saw so many warriors and knew one day that would be him and his friends once they are warriors. He yawned as he was about to sleep until he smelled a wery sweet scent. Prey! He thought with a smile. The elders can have that. Or at least the older warriors, I have bigger dreams to eat away. —Duskpaw Beestripe sat in her den, sorting her herbs. She yawned. it had been a long day. Archwing, Carnelianpaw, will I ever see you again? -Beestripe MoonClan Roleplay Streamstar padded out of her den and down the path towards the Apprentice's Den. She decided to try some fishing in the small pond next to their camp. She sat silently, not letting her shadow fall on the water, until, finally, a fish flickered by. She flashed her silver-blue paw in the water, hooking out the fish. She caught it in her mouth and dropped it on the Fresh-kill pile, where Nightsky, not having anything to do, was picking it apart, looking for a sparrow or vole, her favorite. -Streamstar Tanglefern was on a single herb expedition, in search of coltsfoot and catmint. He knew the Greencough season was back and he had to be prepared for the worst of leaf-bare's wrath. —Tanglefern. Nightsky picked a thrush, not finding any voles, and headed towards the top of camp to eat. She saw Bouldertail and Shadepaw padding out of camp to hunt. Streamstar had dropped a fish on the fresh-kill pile and was trotting to her den, probably to get some rest. -Nightsky The Clan headed out of the entrance of camp and southeast towards Greatstones for the Gathering. Shadepaw padded next to Bouldertail as he trailed Tanglefern. ((Note! Streamstar, Tanglefern, Bouldertail, Nightsky, and Shadepaw will now roleplay in the "Gathering Roleplay" until MoonClan leaves the Greatstones clearing!)) -Bouldertail LilyClan Roleplay